


Intoxication

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Kitchen Table Challenge, M/M, Series: Impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Day. Jim, Blair and the kitchen table.<br/>This story is a sequel to Illuminations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the end of the *I* series of stories that started with Impressions. I will be starting an entirely different project next. 

## Intoxication

by MJ

Author's disclaimer: No money. Just borrowed. Will send back, happy.

* * *

January 12,1999 

The following is a transcript of a recording made by Melvin Edgar Thomulsen, Apartment 206, 847 Prospect, Cascade, State of Washington on January 1,1999. Mr. Thomulsen was using a Mark V High Resolution Directional Microphone, now confiscated along with the recording by the Federal Communications Commission and the Justice Department under Title 391, Illegal Use of Invasive Communication Recording Devices. A decision to prosecute Mr. Thomulsen is under consideration by Justice Department officials. 

The transcript is presented here as proof of the kind of invasion of private activities such devices are capable of and should serve as an incentive to all FCC agents to maintain their vigilance against such illegal activity for the sake of the American people. 

The individuals being recorded have been identified, for record purposes only, as James Joseph Ellison, lessee of Apartment 307, 852 Prospect, Cascade, State of Washington, former Army Ranger and currently Detective with Major Crimes, Cascade Police Department and Blair Jacob Sandburg, co-resident with Mr. Ellison, Doctoral Candidate/Anthropology, Rainier University and Observer, Major Crimes, Cascade Police Department. This information is protected information under Title 49, Privacy of Innocent Citizens affected in Illegal Activities. 

* * *

Recording commences at 2:11 a.m. at the above noted address. 

(Sound of motor vehicle engine idling, identified as a 1994 Ford Taurus) 

E. "Thanks for the ride home, Joel. We'll be fine from here. Goodnight. Take it easy on the way home." 

S. "Yahhh, bye, Joel. Great party, wunn't? Yah, bye." (Singing) "Whaat a swell pardy it was. Oh yeahhhhh." 

(Sound of said motor vehicle driving away) 

E. "Quiet, Sandburg. Know how late it is?" 

S. "Passss my bedtime...our bedtime, lover." 

E. "Not now, not now! Come on, let's get you in before you end up on your ass." 

S. "Heee. I wann on your assss. All mine." 

E. "Come on." 

(Sound of scuffling feet and street door opening and closing) 

E. "Where's that elevator. No. Stop it. No!" 

S. "Don' be mad, Jimbo...Jimbo, that's Meggie's name for you, right? Great. Great. Goin' to call you Jimbo...Meggie, what a pardy...loved her pardy..." (singing) "wha' a swellllll pardy it wassss." 

E. " Blair, please, my head...oh, thank god. Get in. No, you first. Ok, together. I am going to kill Rafe." 

(A lapse of forty seconds) 

S. "What you doin', Jimbo." 

E. "Don't call me Jimbo. Looking for my keys. Thought they were in my pants pocket." 

S. "I'll gedummm." 

E. "Blair! Stop that! Oh, stop...oh. Blair! Let me get the door open!" 

S. "Heheeeeeeee!" 

(Sound of door opening) 

E. "Right. Ok. In we go. Yipe! Blair!!!" 

S. "Heeee. Whad I do? Heeeee." 

E. "That hurt. I never would have taken you for a giggly drunk AND a pincher." 

S. "Not drunk...jesss happy. Happy New Year. HAPPPY NEEEWW **YEARRRRR!!!"**

E. "Shush. Neighbours! It's nearly 2 a.m. Shusssh." 

S. "Shou' be parte inggg. Part yinggg. Par ting. Heeheeee." 

E. "Get over there and let me get this door locked. You sure you didn't fool around with this lock?" 

(Sound of door closing and locks being done) 

S. " 'm innooosent officerr. Never seeen that dooor before. Nice door. Smooth door. Feel, Jim, smooth." 

E. "Why do you have to look so damned sexy...all the time?" 

S. "Cannn' help it. God gemmmeee a biggg dose of sexy genes. In my jeans. Genes in my jeans. Heeeee." 

E. "Ok, we need something to counteract all that punch you drank. 

(Sound of running water) 

E ."Here, drink this." 

S. "Jusss waterrr. Want a beer." 

E. "No way. Drink your water." 

S. "Ok Jim. Don' yell. Don' be mad." 

(Sound of a sniff) 

E. "I'm not mad. Not at you. Don't you know better than to drink any punch concocted by Rafe? I did warn you." 

S. "No mannn. Cou'n't say no to Rafe. He was the PUNCHMAN!" 

E. "Ow. Please be quiet." 

S. "Aw, Jimmeee godde a headache? Ledde your liddle Guppie Wuppie make hims feelll bedder." 

E. "Aw babe, I couldn't...not with you so under the influence." 

S. "Yahh...the influ'ce of the sexiest sentinel in the entire world. I kno' what I wan'...YOU ON THIS TABLE RIGHT NOW!!!" 

E. "Blair, shush. People will hear you!" 

S. "I don' care. I want my sentinel. I want my sentinel! I want...mmmmffff." 

E. "Ok. Just a nice snuggle. But keep quiet. I'll get you more water." 

(Sound of water running) 

S. "Ok Jim. I cannne do quiede. Seeeee....shush, quiede sexy guide. Like thisss, Jim?" 

E. "Oh my ...how did you get your clothes off so fast?" 

S. "Jessss godde fastes' hands in the UNI ...sorry... universsse." 

E. "Damned talented hands. I can't resist...Ok, ok. Wait, let me put down the glass. Ok. Now back up. Oh god, you are such a feast!" 

S. " Feasss? Yah, the meal tha's Sandburg. Sandburg au naturel. Blairborg. Blaircicle. Hereee I am. Eadde me!" 

(Sound of a chair scraping on a floor and a thump) 

E. "On the table? Ah, babe that is where we eat!" 

S. "Yah, where we eadee. Eadee me. See, all spread out for you." 

E. "You are so sexy...slide back, here let me...oh, your cock is so hot. Ummm,so sweet." 

(Unidentified source moans and groans.) 

E. "Slide over a bit, babe, let me up there. Oh, godddd, you are so hairy. I love the feel of your hair against my skin. Oh, yes. Just like that. Again. ahhhh. The other nipple. yesss!" 

S. "Tasty Jimmeee. Hmmm. Wha's thisss? Oh, a treat for the Gupper. Hot treat. Long, hard, hot treat. Yumm." 

(Unidentified source groaning. Rhythmic thumping.) 

E. "Oh goddd. I'm going to...oh, harder, babe. Harder. Right there...yessss. OH BLAIR!" 

(More thumping and unidentified source groaning.) 

E. "Babe, let me help you. There. Hold still. God, you're like an eel. Always moving. That's better. I'm not too heavy on you?" 

S. " Oh, oh, oh. Harder. Oh, oh, oh. Yesssss." 

(A scream followed by panting and a two-minute period of quieter breathing) 

E. "Oh babe, that was fantastic. You ok there? Awfully quiet for you." 

S. "All sticky. Look, sticky strings. See." 

E. " Look out you're getting it all over the ...damn, going to have to clean that up. Come on, let's have a quick wash and then off to bed. I need to lay down on something softer than this table." 

S. "I'm softer." 

E. "Yes, you are but we both need someplace softer. Bed, babe. Up you get. There. Come on, work with me. Bathroom, then bed. Don't sit down now...aw...ok, lay on the couch and I'll clean you." 

(Soft sighing following by distant sound of running water and then, closer, footsteps and washing sounds.) 

E. "You are so fine. You know how much I love you? Can't get enough. You will regret this in the morning...we both will... but right now you look like a wanton angel. Beautiful. Skin all moist and pink. So relaxed. I have never seen anyone who can melt into the couch the way you can. Get you covered up. There. Ok. " 

(Sound of water running and then scrubbing) 

E." God, I hope this bleach works. " 

(Sound of water running followed by closing cupboard door) 

E. " Sleep well, babe." 

(Sound of footsteps) 

Recording ends at 3:03 a. m. 

Transcriber: M. Anderson Authorization: K. Martin 


End file.
